Pet
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Bagaimana caramu melunasi utang yang tidak bisa kau bayar? Apakah dengan menjadi -Hewan Peliharaan- seperti Hinata? Kau pikir menjadi hewan peliharaan seorang Uchiha sama seperti kau saat menjadi pelayan untuknya? Kau salah, menjadi hewan peliharaannya berarti bergelimang harta tapi harus sanggup memenuhi keinginan Uchiha muda-diatas ranjang./SASUHINA/sekuel ada just klik -Master-


Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

Hai-hai perkenalkan namaku **Sho-kun **jangan tanya kenapa dipanggil begitu. Panggil aja begitu :D  
Ini fic lemon pertama aku, maaf ya kalau kurang hot. Soalnya errr—

**Nggak aku baca lagi dari awal!**

Terlalu nista sampai nggak berani baca lagi ;;w;;

Ya sudahlah, selamat membaca ya~

.

.

.

**Pet**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by N.A aka Sho-kun**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rated: Kalau ada M+ sudah ku taruh disana, sayangnya nggak ada jadi M aja**

**WARNING:LEMON ASEM KECUT NGGAK KARUAN, typo, AU, OOC, dan sederet kecacatan author abal lainnya.**

**.**

.

.

"Se-selamat datang Uchiha-_sama. _Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sasuke memutar iris kelamnya bosan. Tidak bisakah perempuan didepannya ini bersikap biasa saja didepannya? Bukankah sudah beberapa kali Sasuke menegurnya untuk menanggalkan segala embel-embel kesopanannya. Harus berapa kali lagi Sasuke mengingatkannya?

"Apa-apaan bicaramu itu? Sudah kubilang kau itu-"

"Ha-hanya hewan peliharaan. Ya aku tahu. Makanya aku bersikap begini." Sela perempuan itu cepat berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya hendak mengambil mantel yang tersampir di tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Sikapmu seperti seorang pelayan daripada hewan peliharaan." Cibir Sasuke sambil melonggarkan dasinya. "Apa kau ingin aku menganggapmu sebagai pelayan saja,hm? Tapi sepertinya kau lebih suka dianggap hewan peliharaan. Bukankah kau juga menerima _kepuasan _dari perlakuanku?" Sasuke menarik cepat dagu perempuan dihadapannya membawanya langsung untuk tenggelam dalam iris _onyx-_nya.

"A-apa bedanya?" Perempuan tersebut menepis tangan Sasuke dan berhasil lepas dari cengkaramannya walau tubuhnya didera gemetar hebat. "Sebagai pelayan dan hewan peliharaan apa bedanya? Sama saja!" Matanya nyalang menantang Sasuke. Terlihat kuat tapi juga lemah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Oh- tentu saja!" Sasuke sedikit terkekeh melihat hewan peliharaannya mulai membangkang. "Kalau kau jadi pelayanku berarti kau tidak harus melayaniku di atas ran-"

"Ja-jangan teruskan!" Pinta perempuan tersebut tegas menekan kedua tangannya keras ke telinganya sendiri untuk memblokir suara Sasuke yang memaksa masuk menuju gendang telinganya. "Ma-manusia rendah." Ejeknya yang semakin membuat Sasuke menampakan serigai menakutkannya.

"Siapa yang lebih rendah?" Tanya Sasuke kepadanya sambil berjalan berlalu melewatinya. "Bukankah kau yang datang dan berlutut kepadaku agar membebaskan keluargamu? Bukankah kau yang menawarkan dirimu,heh?"

"I-itu-" Tidak bisa membalas. Akhirnya perempuan itu memilih bungkam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni ratanya.

"Tidak bisa menjawab? Aku benarkan?" Suara langkah kaki Sasuke semakin samar terdengar di telinganya. "Panggil aku Sasuke, bukan Uchiha-_sama. _Cukup mengonggong dan jangan itu peliharaanku bukan pelayanku-

.

.

.

_Hinata"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hanya demi keluarganya Hinata berada di mansion Uchiha ini. Ya, hanya demi keluarganya yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari mereka sendiri. Hinata seakan umpan yang ditawarkan keluarganya kala mereka terpojok oleh kekuataan maha dahsyat bernama Uchiha yang meluluhlantakan segala kemewahan yang mereka raih. Mereka menitahkan Hinata dengan segala kearoganan mereka untuk tetap mempertahankan harga diri mereka dan membiarkan Hinata menjatuhkan satu-satunya harga diri yang dia miliki agar terlihat seperti hanya 'dia'-lah yang memohon untuk pengampunan keluarganya.

Dibuang, itulah kata yang dapat mendefinisikan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Tapi tak apa, bukankah dengan begini setidaknya Hinata menjadi sedikit berguna bagi keluarganya. Setidaknya mereka disana sudah bisa bernafas lega karena tidak memikirkan lagi utang-utang mereka dengan digit diatas 6 angka pada keluarga Uchiha. Walau pada akhirnya keberadaan Hinata disini juga tak ubahnya dengan berada dipenjara. Tubuh dan jiwa Hinata bukan milik Hinata lagi. Semuanya milik orang tersebut, orang yang berperan sebagai majikan Hinata-Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Terbangun tengah malam dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa sakit sudah menjadi hal lumrah bagi Hinata setelah tinggal selama hampir 2 bulan didalam rumah ini. Pelan-pelan Hinata menyingkirkan lengan kekar yang mengengkang pinggangnya. Kakinya bergeser menuruni ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena peluh, saliva dan cairan cinta yang hampir mengering.

"Mau kemana?" Suara parau yang datang dari bibir pria disebelahnya menghentikan pergerakannya. Tangannya semakin kuat memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata. "Kau tidur disini saja." Perintahnya tegas tidak terbantahkah.

"Aku hanya ingin minum saja, Sasuke." Jawab Hinata cepat. "Aku haus." Imbuhnya sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang kembali melingkari pinggangnya.

Sasuke mengerang, seakan tidak rela saat tangannya tidak lagi menyentuh kulit lembut milik Hinata. Dengan segera Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya, terduduk diranjang membiarkan selimut yang menutupinya meluncur menuruni dada bidangnya yang telanjang.

"Kau tetap disini. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengambilkannya."

"Tapi-"

"Diam!" Sasuke tidak suka perintahnya dibantah. "Seekor hewan peliharaan tidak akan membangkang perintah majikannya."

Sinar mata Hinata meredup. Ya, Hinata tahu bahwa derajatnya sekarang tak lebih dari hewan peliharaan seorang Uchiha. Apalagi yang Hinata harapkan dari hidupnya? Hidup dengan bergelimang harta karena Uchiha Sasuke sangat memanjakan peliharaannya? Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tinggal dalam keluarga yang tidak pernah menganggapmu ada.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini suka membangkang, Hinata. Apa perlu aku menghukummu?" Teguran Sasuke membawa Hinata kembali dari lamunannya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan pelayan melalui intercome yang selalu ada di nakasnya.

Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar _baritone _Sasuke melontarkan kata hukuman. Dengan segala gerakan refleks yang masih bisa Hinata lakukan, Hinata berdiri dari ranjang dengan segera. Hinata tidak mempedulikan cairan putih kental yang bergerak menuruni bagian dalam kedua pahanya. Sebelum Hinata sempat berlari menjauhi ranjang Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke sudah terlanjur mencekal gerakannya dengan mencengkram pergelangan Hinata kuat-kuat.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Hinata memohon sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangannya. Sedikit meronta, Hinata berharap bahwa usahanya akan membuahkan hasil. Tapi percuma, kekuatan Sasuke berkali-kali jauh lebih kuat dari Hinata.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan kamar menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sesaat Hinata sedikit lega, karena Sasuke melonggarkan cengkramannya. Sasuke sendiri mengeram frustasi karena ada yang menganggunya. Padahal baru saja nafsu akan kembali mengambil alih pikirannya.

"Letakkan saja didepan!" Titahnya pada entah siapa pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya kesana. Setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi kamarnya, Sasuke kembali mengeratkan cengkramannya membuat Hinata kembali sadar bahwa dirinya belum lepas dari bahaya.

"Nah Hinata-" Sasuke sengaja memotong kalimatnya, membuat Hinata semakin gemetar dalam genggamannya. "Saatnya menghukummu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata kembali bergidik ngeri kala lidah tak bertulang milik Sasuke menelusuri lehernya yang jenjang. Sesaat Sasuke berhenti dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata mendapat perlakuan _istimewa _dari Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dan tidak akan mungkin bisa.

"Sa-Sasuke-" Rintih Hinata pelan sambil mencengkram rambut _raven _milik pria dibelakangnya tersebut. Posisi dengan memunggungi Sasuke ini sungguh tidak menguntungkan Hinata. Karena dengan begini Hinata tidak akan dapat melihat pergerakan Sasuke dan memprediksinya.

Tangan Sasuke tidak menganggur lebih lama. Dengan kondisi yang memang sudah tidak memakai pakaian, Sasuke dengan mudah menemukan dada Hinata yang menggantung tidak berpeyanggah. Diremasnya pelan gundukan dalam cengkramannya walaupun sebagian mencuat karena tidak mampu ditampung oleh genggaman tangannya.

"Sa-Sasu-aaaah!" Hinata memekik pelan. Merasakan aliran darah didadanya dihentikan secara sepihak. Mukanya memerah menahan rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat-yang akhir-akhir ini mulai dirasakannya- akibat perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kau suka-kan?" Tanya Sasuke _seductive _tepat ditelinga Hinata membuat Hinata dapat merasakan nafas berat Sasuke yang berhawa panas karena terbakar nafsu. "Kau suka-kan dengan perlakuanku ini? _Bitch!" _Sasuke mengumpat kala _miliknya _yang tidak sengaja tergesek oleh milik Hinata tiba-tiba sedikit terbangun. Padahal niatnya hanya untuk menghukum Hinata, bukan membuatnya bangun dan berakhir pada pergumulan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Sasuke pada Hinata yang hampir terkulai lemas. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab Hinata. Aku akan mempersiapkanmu lagi!" Dilepaskannya dada Hinata yang terasa penuh di tangannya. Kemudian tangannya beranjak menuju kewanitaan Hinata yang semakin basah.

"Ja-jangan Sasuke. Aku mohon. Aku lelah." Pinta Hinata dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Kalau dihitung ini sudah ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini. Dalam dua ronde terakhir setidaknya Hinata sudah orgasme 5 kali. Tidak heran apabila hal tersebut cukup untuk menguras tenaganya.

"Kau membantah lagi hah?" Sasuke kembali emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah Hinata yang membangunkan _junior_nya? Kenapa sekarang Hinata tidak mau bertanggung jawab menidurkannya?

"Bu-bukan begitu tapi aku-akkh!" Hinata memekik tertahan saat merasakan jari-jari Sasuke menemukan segumpal daging kecil yang menjadi titik paling sensitifnya. Dengan lembut Sasuke memainkannya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sedangkan jari-jarinya yang lain sedang _in-out _dikedua lubang milik Hinata yang masih basah.

"Kali ini dimana, huh? Depan? Belakang? Apa keduanya?" Tawar Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak usah bertanya pun Sasuke pasti akan membiarkan hawa nafsu yang mengontrolnya tanpa mengindahkan pendapat Hinata yang ditanyainya.

"_I-ittai"_ Rintih Hinata. Setetes demi setetes air mata mulai bermuara di pelupuk matanya dan menetes meninggalkan jejak air yang kemudian bercampur peluh di pipinya yang semakin memerah.

Gerakan jari-jari Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi takkala desahan-desahan dan rintihan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata semakin sering terdengar. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke mengerjai lubang milik Hinata. Sasuke merasakan bahwa jari-jarinya seakan dihisap dan diremas. Sasuke tahu, bahwa Hinata sudah sampai _limit-_nya.

"Huh, kau sudah keluar?" Sasuke menarik jari-jarinya keluar kemudian mengamati cairan bening yang menempel pada tangannya. Kepala Hinata terkulai lemas didada Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada kata istirahat untuk Hinata karena beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke sudah membimbing kepala Hinata menghadap kejantanannya.

"Hisap!" Perintahnya mutlak. Dengan mata yang hampir tertutup karena kesadarannya yang menguap entah kemana. Hinata membuka mulutnya membiarkan Sasuke melesakan miliknya hingga memenuhi rongga mulut Hinata.

"Ngghh- Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar, Hinata." Sasuke mengerang saat merasakan kepala kejantanannya bergesekan dengan langit-langit mulut Hinata.

Hinata sedikit mendesah ketika Sasuke kembali membelai miliknya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan cairan orgasme, bagai sungai yang tak akan habis walau kemarau datang. Tapi sayang, desahannya itu tidak keluar karena tersumpal milik Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sedikit merasakan sensasi nikmat kala getaran itu sampai dan memijit-mijit miliknya.

"Hinata-arghhh!" Sasuke berteriak kesetanan kala gelombang orgasme sudah sampai ke penghujungnya. Ditekannya kepala Hinata kuat-kuat untuk menelan seluruh batang miliknya dan menembakan spermanya langsung ke dalam kerongkongan Hinata membuat Hinata tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk sesudahnya memuntahkan cairan orgasme Sasuke ke berbagai arah. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Telan semuanya!"

Dengan takut-takut Hinata menelannya. Matanya terpejam erat ketika merasakan sensasi rasa pahit dan amis yang meluncur bebas dari tenggorokan langsung ke perutnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya menampakan senyum puas. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap cairannya yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Hinata.

"Bagus Hinata, anak pintar." Pujinya sambil mengusap-usap rambut Hinata yang berantakan. "Sekarang, saatnya melakukan pertujukan utamanya,_ sayang." _Sasuke mengangkat kepala Hinata dan memberikan kecupan kecil di dahinya. Kemudian Sasuke membalikan badan Hinata untuk kembali memunggunginya. Dengan sedikit menggeser posisi tubuhnya membiarkan refleksi dirinya dan Hinata yang ada dipangkuannya ditangkap dengan jelas oleh cermin berukuran besar yang terpasang pada lemarinya.

"Lihat Hinata, kau lihat bayanganmu dicermin itukan?" Sasuke mencengkram dagu Hinata memaksa Hinata untuk melihat refleksinya yang hampir disetubuhi oleh Sasuke terpantul dengan jelas dicermin walau hanya diterangi oleh cahaya temaram yang menerobos jendela kamar bertirai transparan.

Hinata menolak, kepalanya digelengkan kekanan dan kekiri agar tidak bisa melihat langsung ke cermin. Sungguh, Hinata malu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Dicermin itu jelas sekali terpantul bayangannya dengan Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya plus gambaran milik Sasuke yang kepalanya sudah bersiap dibibir kewanitaan milik Hinata.

"Ck, keras kepala!" Sasuke berdecak kesal, kemudian tangannya menangkap kedua paha Hinata dan membukanya lebar-lebar untuk memberinya akses jalan masuk yang lebih luas lagi bagi miliknya yang memang berukuran sedikit ekstrim. "Terima ini Hinata-hhghh!" Dengan segera Sasuke memaksakan miliknya menembus pintu masuk Hinata tanpa mengindahkan Hinata yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kumohon- Sa-sakit!" Pekik Hinata terputus-putus saat Sasuke menetralisir kewanitaannya dengan cepat dan beringas. Tangan-tangan Hinata meraih rambut Sasuke dan menjambaknya kuat-kuat.

"Kau sungguh- uh sempit." Sasuke melenguh ditengah-tengah permainannya, mengacuhkan rasa sakit di kepalanya karena jambakan Hinata. Dengan sengaja Sasuke membisikan kata-kata erotis ditelinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata akhirnya terangsang dan memijat-mijat batang kejantanan Sasuke lebih keras didalam kewanitaannya. "Lihat Hinata, ka-u seperti melahapku. Jalang!" Sasuke tersenyum nakal ketika melihat refleksi mereka di cermin. Matanya fokus memandang satu titik dimana dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir wanita Hinata yang melahap kejantanannya dengan rakus dan menenggalamkannya dalam kehangatan.

Semakin Sasuke memasukan miliknya menyodoki titik kenikmatan Hinata. Liang Hinata semakin basah dan hangat membuat milik Sasuke seakan melumer didalamnya. Sasuke yang membutuhkan pengalih perhatian dengan cepat merayapkan tangan-tangan kekarnya menggerayangi dada Hinata, memerasnya, membelainya, bahkan menarik-narik putingnya membuat Hinata menggelinjang karena merasa sakit dan tergelitik menciptakan suatu tempo tersendiri dalam gerakan _in-out _mereka. Suara kecipak basah akibat persenggamaan mereka terdengar menggema didalam kamar yang sepi, bau peluh bercampur aroma cinta semakin menyebar memenuhi indra penciuman. Hawa didalam kamar sudah mulai tidak bersahabat lagi walau AC telah dinyalakan. Singkat kata, kondisi dalam kamar yang ikut menjadi

"_Damn! _" Pekik Sasuke keras. "Aku mau keluar." Dengan cepat Sasuke membawa badan Hinata kembali dalam posisi konvensional dalam bersenggama. Dimana dia diatas dan Hinata di bawah. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena dengan begini Sasuke tapi menerobos liang Hinata semakin dalam.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang masih bertahan. Tidak! Dia tidak sudi kalah dari Hinata! Paling tidak mereka harus datang bersamaan. Maka dari itu, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya, bertumpu dengan sikunya untuk melahap bibir Hinata. Erangan dan rintihan Hinata terendam oleh bibir Sasuke yang melumatnya dengan rakus. Jejak-jejak saliva yang sudah bercampur mulai menuruni sudut bibir Hinata saat Sasuke memasukan lidahnya untuk mengeksplorasi setiap jengkal ruangan dalam mulut Hinata.

Tiba-tiba mata Hinata terbelalak. Ini saatnya, Hinata sudah merasakan gelombang kedatangannya. Sasuke juga dapat merasakan batang kejantanannya seakan diremas kuat-kuat oleh liang Hinata. Membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati remasan Hinata pada miliknya yang mulai mengeluarkan tetesan cairan kental di dalam tubuh Hinata. Dengan segera Sasuke memposisikan tangannya untuk meraup semua bagian dada Hinata yang padat. Meremasnya, memutarnya dan bermain-main dengan puncaknya. Akhirnya Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan bergerak untuk menciumi dada Hinata ditengah-tengah orgasmenya yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Datang lagi, heh?" Sasuke mengejek. Persetan pada dirinya yang seakan membohongi Hinata. Padahal Sasuke sendiri juga sudah berada di ujung klimaksnya. "Lihat milikmu agresif sekali hah? Mau meremas punyaku?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata yang erotis pada Hinata. Berharap dengan begitu Sasuke dapat mengkatalis kedatangan klimaks Hinata. "Dan wooow- sepertinya enak kalau aku mengigit ini." Dengan rakus Sasuke melumat puting pink milik Hinata yang sudah menegang. Dijilatinya dengan beringas, dan dihisapnya kuat-kuat seperti seorang anak kecil yang menyusu pada ibunya. Tapi bedanya, Hinata tidak akan mengeluarkan air susu yang sepertinya sangat dinantikan sang Uchiha.

"Sa-Sasu-aaah!" Tubuh Hinata menggelinjang tak karuan. Tangannya mencengkram erat sprei sampai bentuknya sudah tak karuan. Bibir bawahnya digigitnya sampai sedikit berdarah untuk meredam rintihannya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Dinding kewanitaannya yang semakin memijat kejantanan Sasuke semakin keras membuat sang Uchiha tersebut belingsatan dengan liar. Beberapa detik kemudian, liang Hinata banjir dengan dengan cairannya sendiri. Disusul dengan semburan sperma milik Sasuke yang memenuhi rahimnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Slurph-Slurph

Suara decakan lidah yang sedang menjilati sesuatu yang basah terdengar erotis memenuhi kamar dengan luas yang sedikit berlebihan apabila berfungsi sebagai kamar pribadi seseorang. Dari sini, kita dapat melihat seorang Uchiha yang memposisikan kepalanya diantara selangkangan Hinata karena sedang membersihkan kewanitaannya akibat bertarung dengannya tadi. Wajah sang wanita terlihat pucat dan kelelahan. Entah pingsan atau tertidur. Yang pasti kadang alis Hinata sedikit bertaut takkala lidah Sasuke menyenggol segumpal daging kecil yang menjadi titik sensitifnya ataupun saat lidah Sasuke terlalu dalam masuk dalam di lubangnya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke menghentikan jilatannya. Matanya menengadah untuk melihat Hinata yang tidak membalas panggilannya. Sasuke beringsut dari tempatnya, memposisikan lagi kejantanannya yang sedikit menegang di milik Hinata yang sudah berwarna kemerahan karena gesekan terus menerus.

"Nggh-" Leguhan Sasuke mengiringi masuknya miliknya ke tempat kenikmatan Hinata. Tapi kali ini berbeda, tidak ada gerakan. Setelah semuanya masuk, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata. Membiarkan miliknya tertanam di dalamnya sembari menunggu mimpi menjemputnya.

Sasuke mengusapi pipi Hinata yang memerah dengan ibu jarinya. Tangannya menyibakan poni rata yang menutupi dahinya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke mengecup dahi Hinata kemudian turun untuk mengecup kecil bibir Hinata. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya ada pandangan penuh kasih sayang yang dipancarkan oleh iris _onyx _miliknya.

"_Aishiteru Hime-sama." _Gumam Sasuke pelan dikemudian menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Yah, seandainya Hinata tahu bahwa alasan Sasuke menjadikannya sebagai binatang peliharaan karena Sasuke telah jatuh hati dengannya pada pandangan pertama saat Hinata datang dan memohon kepadanya. Tapi, kau tahukan hubungan erat antara Uchiha dan gengsi? Hal tersebutlah yang membuat sang Uchiha muda ini tak mengatakan maksud sebenarnya dan malah berperan sebagai karakter _villain._

Satu alasan lainnya kenapa Sasuke selalu menyetubuhinya setiap malam apabila Hinata sanggup dan tidak menggunakan pengaman adalah. Agar Sasuke bisa menanamkan benihnya dan membuat satu kehidupan baru yang menjadikannya dapat memastikan bahwa Hinata selalu ada disisinya. Konyol! Tapi inilah cinta yang Uchiha muda itu tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini apa? *cengo**

**A-aku yang nulis? *tunjuk-tunjuk cerita di atas**

**OMG! Darimana datangnya semua kenistaan ini!**

**Sungguh! Aku khilaf QAQ jujur aku lebih suka yaoi daripada pair straight!**

**Besok bikin yaoi ah~ #wooy! Tobat OM!**

**Boleh tinggalkan jejak kalian nggak? Aku mau tahu udah hot apa kurang hot? Apa perlu aku nge-FRONTAL-in aja 'itu'nya? –if u know what I mean-**

**and menurut kalian perlu dilanjutin apa nggak? Soalnya aku pengennya bikin twoshoot, tapi yah akhirnya aku complete aja jadi oneshoot. Enaknya gimana? #author plin-plan  
**

**From: **_**Sho-kun**_


End file.
